


I miss her too

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Baby, Car Accidents, F/M, Sad sad sad, get the tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby wakes up in the middle of the night, and for a few moments, Dan pretends</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss her too

For a few seconds Danny let himself be lulled into a good feeling as he heard the baby start to cry. The baby's mother would get out of bed in a few moments to go cuddle her to her chest. She would sing in that off note voice, the one that always made him smile and sing along with, before coming back once little one was asleep and would kiss him, even if it was his turn to get up. 

As the cries for worse, reality crashed down around him as his hand lay across the empty side of the bed. swinging his legs over the edge, he rubbed his eyes before getting up. The cries were near wailing when he opened the door. For a moment the cries stopped, but started up again.

"I know, you miss her too." He sighed, moving in and picking up the 1 year old.

He rocked the girl back and forth, trying to sing softly, but he knew it was too deep. Too good.

"I know baby girl," He said, propping her up on his shoulder, patting her butt lightly. "I'm no mommy."

After a little while, it seemed that she realized someone wasn't going to save her from daddy, and her cries slowly came to a stop.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know I'm not the one that you really wanted to see."

As she starts getting tired in his arms, he slides into the rocking chair. Repositioning her, he looked down into her bright eyes, the ones that were a dead ringer for her mother. 

"I guess I should tell you stories, it would help us both, maybe. But special ones, about the most beautiful queen and the mechanical beast that took her from us."

He rocked her a little as she whimpered, her tiny fists grasping his hands. 

"I know, it's not a happy story, so maybe happier ones to start. About how loving and caring the queen was. How she loved to make people smile and was the greatest in the land.

I could tell you her feats of greatness. And how the cutest princess was born when she found her silly knight. But above all, you will know how much she loved us both."

Her eyes slipped shut as tears sprung from Danny's eyes. The baby was fast asleep when he moved her to her crib. His eyes were still full of tears, and were burning with lack of sleep. Falling into the bed, he wrapped the pillow next to his in his arms.

"I miss you, oh god how I miss you." He sobbed into her pillow. "Please come back, I need you so much."


End file.
